This invention relates to a structural assembly or profile system comprising support members and beams, which are joined together at right angles, and a specially shaped joining element with a co-operating wedge which joins the support members and beams together. The profile system is especially applicable in frame works, further on in other joinings of the frame work type, scaffolds and other constructions where one of the profiles is supported by its front part alongside the other profile.
Previous known constructions of this type often use joining elements which fill up the cavity in one or both of the profiles, and these joining elements are fastened by means of bolts or screws to the profiles. Further there is a known joining principle based upon expansion of the joining element, e.g. by means of a screw which presses apart splitted parts of the joining element.
A common drawback for all known joining systems is a complicated and laborious manufacture and assembly of such joining elements requiring strict limits regarding tolerances and working. Further, it is necessary to provide openings in the outer walls of the profiles for fastening of screws, bolts, etc., which openings are left open in such way that dirt and humidity can penetrate the profiles and cause corrosion damage. In some cases such holes will disfigure the appearance of the construction.
Previous attempts to use joining elements with a wedge effect based only upon the friction resistance did not result in a sufficiently safe connection. Therefore, in addition to wedges, glue was used in order to make the profile walls and joining element surfaces stick together, or eventually some other additional fasten device was used.